


Walking Corridors

by RavenSuns



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Other, Spoilers for Season 4, The Archives Sim: My Life As A Background Archival Assistant, inspired by a dating sim, reader - Freeform, the Archives Sim, the reader monologuing with a bonus cameo of the distortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSuns/pseuds/RavenSuns
Summary: A short text of thoughts, regarding a wonderer looking into a world they cannot touch.
Kudos: 2





	Walking Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> I was introduced to [a certain TMA dating sim](https://dashingdon.com/play/sazandorable/archives-sim/mygame/index.php) that I immediately became obsessed with. At the time of writing this, I haven't started season 5, so please excuse the inaccuracies.  
> I hope you like what this 3 am, feelings riddled brain had to offer!

A calming silence fills the air around you as you take a step into the seemingly endless hallway.  
And then another.  
And another.  
Soon you find yourself slowly being consumed by the darkness as you make your way down.  
The long, winding hallways full of looming stone walls, fitted tightly into the earth.  
The silence muffles your steps,  
And your breathing  
And the rustling of your clothes to the slight breeze that blows through the halls.  
You sigh and pull your coat closer to you.  
Here, there was just the deafening silence,  
The darkness,  
The cold,  
And you.  
You turn a corner, and keep walking.  
And again.  
And again.  
The walls just go on.  
Stone cold, dark, and empty.  
You think you feel a door, sometimes.  
You sleeves catch the handles, if you walk too close.  
But you simply unhook yourself from them, and walk on.  
Leaving the doors unbothered.  
Unopened.  
There was too much on your mind, to focus on anything else.  
The darkness forced you to think about it.  
Since it was just you,  
And it  
And no one else. 

You once lived a life time.  
A few life times.  
Several, life times.  
Full of happiness, comfort,  
Full of love.  
Each time, you would find something new.  
Each time, you would bond with someone else.  
Each time, the world would reset, and you would be alone. 

_Control. Refresh._

Back to the beginning.  
Back to where it was just you, yourself and everything but the world you tried so hard to build up.  
And yet.  
And yet.  
You start again, from scratch. Just like you did before.  
Save the souls that you once saved.  
Claim the hearts that you once treasured.  
Gain the place and power that called for you back then.  
Only for it to all come crumbling down.  
And here you are, once more. 

A sound breaks the heavy silence, snapping you from your trance.  
The sound of a door creaking open.  
Slowly, allowing the hinges to creak and groan.  
You turn, or at least  
You think you do.  
To try and face where the sound came from.  
There is a soft halo of light, pooling in through a door frame.  
Making the stark, bright yellow door visible against the darkness. 

"Strange to find you here of all places"  
Came a voice, that sounded like many voices, yet also, of just one, all at the same time. 

_Strange of you to remember._  
You reply. 

"I suppose you're right. Every time you hopped dimensions no one ever does after all"  
It says with a laugh, that echoes but also, does not. 

At this point you're standing rather close to the door frame, yet the light coming from it does not touch you.  
Still shrouded in the darkness, you stare into the continuing hallway of doors beyond the frame. 

_Are you here for something?_  
You ask. 

"Just curious that's all. Usually when you're down here its cause you're bored and passing the time.  
Though I suppose, that isn't the case this "round" is it" 

You pause.

_I've decided to let it be._

"After all of that? After all of your struggling, this is what you finally decide to do?" 

_I can't stop the world from ending. The story will continue. In the end, all I am is a bystander._

There is a laugh. Slow and mocking. 

"Such a lonely way to be, walking around aimlessly, listening to the tapes left for you here and there.  
Only being able to look into their lives, but not touch them in anyway.  
I'd almost feel sorry for you. If I could" 

You scowl. 

_Wouldn't you be happy if any of those dimensions worked? Since I would be where you stand instead._

There was a pause. 

"I suppose you're right. But in the end the eye would open up in the sky and all of that would have been lost anyway."

A silence followed. 

The lights in the hall of doors began to dim. 

"Farewell wonderer. Maybe this time I will forget about you. And the next time you hear from me is through one of those tapes that are always left for you." 

The bright yellow door began to close. Slowly and carefully, taking the light with it. 

"May you find the ending you're looking for in this dimension" 

With a low click.  
It was gone.  
You turn around again.  
At least, you try to.  
And head back down the way you assumed was where you were going at the beginning.  
The silence dragged on, and the darkness became deeper.  
Swallowing you into the endless stone walls. 

There are figures you've become attached to, that are unfortunately in a story you cannot enter.  
Your presence is foreign and it does not belong there.  
You crave for doorways,  
Openings,  
Entrances that allow you to only briefly touch.  
These things you wish you could hold.  
When done, you move to the next.  
And the next.  
And the next.  
Trying to sate the craving and yearning that you feel.  
Constantly, clawing at your mind.  
Like the fears they, the ones you wish to touch, speak of. 

_Feed what feeds you._

**Author's Note:**

> I've managed to start season 5 now and wow. I have so many feelings about this podcast ;-;


End file.
